Wedding Dress
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: Everytime he used to spend his time with her, he would eventually end up being ignored and lonely. And today is the day where she is going to commit herself to his step-brother. Summary sucks. Gruvia fic with heavy Lyvia. Lyon focused. Angsty.


_**Wedding Dress**_

_**This story is a based upon the song "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang. If you haven't listened to this song then please listen to it. I am not Mashima so I don't own FairyTail, if I had then I would have make Gruvia a couple long time ago. Hehe…!**_

#################################################################################

Lyon was resting his head on top of the black grand piano. He was getting tired of thinking _"What he should play?" _He was stroking his fingers on the piano keys. He felt so lonely, so alone, so confused, so everything. Whenever he closes his eyes her face will always appear and as he reminiscence about her smile, he feels as if someone is squeezing the heart out of his chest. He can't bear to see her smile.

He started playing his fingers on the long keys. He can do it, he will complete the song, he has to stay strong, and he has get over with this feeling because he can't attend a wedding like this. He was the best man in the wedding. He started with a very soothing tune but as time passed he filled the song with his pouring emotions. He closed his eyes just to open it seconds after.

"_Her shining eyes, her perfect nose, her pink soft plump lips, her soft feather-like fair skin, her dainty long fingers which are the best comforters for him, her bright smile that can light up a whole town"_

#################################################################################

_Today is the worst day of his life or he will consider it as worst in future. The day when she will be committing herself to his step-brother. The day from when he will address her as his sister-in-law. Her wedding day which is going to change his life completely._

He buttoned up his white shirt and tied the bow around his neck. Clipping the silver watch around his wrists, he looked himself in the mirror. He wore white shirt, copper colored bow and grey half jacket with grey flannel pants.

"_If only he confessed at the right time, he could have this day as his"_

He sighed and moved out of his house holding the bouquet of white roses for the couple.

Strolling through the streets he looked up to the sky, to see the beautiful sun gazing up at him while shining brightly. The intent brightness reminded him of her smile. Juvia's smile. Though she loved rain but her smile was bright like the morning.

##################################################################################

He still remembered how close they used to be. Though he was older than her but still he will be always be near her whenever she faces a mental breakdown, turmoil or loneliness. He met her one rainy day when she was crying in the rain sitting on a swing in the park. When he noticed her, he didn't know why but he felt some kind of attraction towards her even though she was unknown to her.

Very slowly he approached her and asked her why she was like this? She just ignored him, but he made many jokes which brought a smile on her lips and she finally looked up towards him hopefully, only to notice he was staring down at her. That evening he comforted her. And that's when their friendship started. From that day they would always meet each other at the same time. For Lyon the friendship soon turned into love but for Juvia they were a definition of true friendship.

Soon he came to know that his step-brother was her love interest but he didn't gave a second thought to it because he was somehow sure that he will make her fall for him. But who knew that fate would proof him wrong by betraying him.

#################################################################################

Once he invited her to his apartment so that both of them can spend some friendly time. They both were seated on the couch. He was silently observing her- the way her lips moved in sync, the way her eyes shined and yada yada while she was busy babbling about her likes, fashion, life, classes, songs etc.

'_She is really a beauty' _Lyon thought grinning.

####################################################################################

Then there was again a time when he took her for long ride and on their way she noticed the park where the first met. And then she forced him to take her into park. So there they both were sitting on the roof of his car. They both were enjoying the beautiful scenery of fall. Both were sharing a very peaceful and happy moment. And after some time she got bored and again she started babbling, she would momentarily laugh. He didn't pay much attention to her words but occasionally he would nod at the words which he heard and the other time he concentrated it upon her lips, action, laugh etc. Everything about her was a definition of perfection.

###################################################################################

He stood in front of the cathedral staring at it blankly. Well, there was nothing he could change now. Making up his mind he sprinted inside the church.

Standing on the doorway of the bride's changing room, he silently observed her. She was looking magnificent in that white wedding dress of hers. The dress was not fully in white it has some blues shade also. The dress was strapless and it perfectly hugged her body, and there was also a large white ribbon tied around her waist. The color of the dress suited well with her porcelain skin. Her eyes were shining very brightly and her pearly white teeth were on display. She wore a very happy smile on her lips and she was absolutely looking like an angel who fell from heaven. She is a definition of perfection.

Upon noticing Lyon's presence she looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgement. In return he also forced a smile to form in his lips. She rose to her feet and approached Lyon.

"Hello! Lyon-sama….How is Juvia looking? Will Gray-sama like it?" And again there was her babbling. He internally laughed. He nodded but before he could say any words to her, he saw his brother aka her future husband, Gray Fullbuster approaching them. Gray wore a black tux and pants. And he was also looking absolutely divine and handsome.

Gray looked up at him smiling and patted his shoulder in acknowledgement. After that he started conversing with Juvia. Lyon noticed that Gray said something which made her blush a very healthy red. How Lyon wished he could be the reason for her blush, smile, laugh blah blah but now this thoughts did not fit well with the situation. With the couple sharing their private bubble, he seemed quite out of place. He did not have any intentions to ruin their lovey-dovey moment so he backed away.

##################################################################################

His phone buzzed and he took it out to check the message but Juvia was quick and she took the phone out of his grasp, checking the messages and teasing him. Then all of a sudden Lyon heard the clicking of the door and he looked up to see Gray walking downwards, when he saw them he made a quick hush sign towards him and silently moved behind them. Juvia was so occupied with the phone that she didn't notice to hands blocking her vision. She smiled slightly and then frantically moved her head and taking the hold of the wrists. Once she was set free from the blocking she looked beside to see Gray smiling at her. Soon Gray joined them. And moments later they engaged themselves in a heavy conversation forgetting about the silver haired man sitting beside them. Well, that was not the first time he was ignored.

##################################################################################

Taking her to long rides was just a mere excuse to spend time with her. But then she decided to spend time in the park, so here they are enjoying each other's company on the car roof. And all of a sudden Gray climbed the car roof and sat beside Juvia. And moments they engaged themselves in heavy conversation. They really look good together. He would say something which will make her laugh. Her laughter was music to his ears. But how he wished he could be the reason for her but again he was left alone.

###################################################################################

The hall erupted with claps when Juvia walked down the aisle along with her brother Jellal. Jellal is her only blood-related who is alive. They both lost their parents in a car accident when they were young. But they were inherited with a lot of money and property so they did not face any problem regarding their education and finance. And now being the dutiful protective brother he was, today he was going to hand his sister's hand over to the other man.

When he handed his Juvia's hand over to Gray, the vowing ceremony began. Lyon sat at the piano and watched the ceremony with a blank expression. It is very painful for him to see the person who he loved dearly, committing herself to the man who happened to be his half-brother. But who was he to object now that the ceremony is at its ending verse. They looked so happy and content together. They sure will make a good couple. Lyon can't help but wonder _How it would have been if he was in place of Gray._

After kissing ceremony was over they both turned around and looked at Lyon expectantly. Glancing one last time, towards his new sister-in-law he started playing the song which he had made for this particular occasion. The song which was filled with his mixed emotions, his feeling, his love, happiness and Juvia. During the song he looked up to see Gray looking at him intently while Juvia was whispering something into Gray's ear. Sure, Gray knew about Lyon's feelings towards Juvia but he did not give much attention to the topic. That is the reason why he didn't like Gray from that particular day, the day when he confessed his feelings to Juvia and betrayed his brother. No here he was again left alone with a cold shoulder.

He still remembered how he prayed to all the gods in the heaven to give him one last chance to rewind time so that he could kiss her, hold her, comfort her and make love to her for the whole life, if he truly loved her he would have not let her go this, if only he took advantage of the opportunity, he would be standing in place of Gray. But how stupid he was, when he knew that it was impossible for him to do such a thing. Okay! It is enough. What he has gotten into himself? He should not have those thoughts on this day.

He was pulled back from his reverie by the sound of claps and cheers around. He looked to newly couple who were showered with rose petals and happiness.

[At the reception]

During the whole reception he just stood at corner leaning his back on a pillar with a blank expression, watching the newly married couple laughing, cutting the cake, sharing small kisses, cuddling each other, dancing, doing all romantic stuffs. _Arghh…this is killing me!_

_####################################################################################_

The night still remained freshly captured in his mind. Yes! The night where thought he was going to win her but unfortunately the night was not so lucky for him or maybe we can say…It was not his night.

He hasn't even imagined in his life that Gray would be after the girl who was his love interest. Sure Lyon knew Juvia had a crush on Gray but he thought it was one-sided love because how much knew Gray did not reciprocate his feelings. Keeping this thought in mind he thought it was perfect time for him to confess his feelings which may change her mind. But he was so wrong.

Lyon got his new job, so to celebrate on his new life; the trio (Gray, Juvia and Lyon) went to a bar to celebrate.

He was talking with one of his friend when he saw her by the bar counter talking with some random girl. After noticing that Gray was not around and it will be the perfect opportunity for him to propose her, he approached her taking her arm he dragged her all the way outside the bar at a dark corner where he was sure no one can see them.

She leaned against the wall twirling her hairs with one hand and looking down. He stared at her for a few minutes – she was wearing a simple grey sundress, the sleeves were long and were made up of net. The dress reached till her mid-thigh, she wore silver stilettos and her hair was in a high ponytail. In short, she was looking simple and good in his point of view. The faint light from the street light illuminated her face making her make-up more classic.

After observation, he closes the gap between them. And as he was going to tell her the words, Gray suddenly popped up looking all tensed and confused. He looked at Lyon and gave him a small smile before returning his attention towards Juvia. With one hand he took a hold of wrists and kneeled down in front of her. Juvia looked at him confused but when Gray put a diamond ring on her ring finger. She just stared at him but when he said those 8 words "_I love you, Juvia. Will you marry me?"_ She jumped on him kissing him very hard on the lips. Juvia has never felt this happy before. She seemed as if she was on cloud nine. And while Gray and Juvia were sharing their passionate moment. Lyon decided to leave the place. And again Gray became the reason of her happiness and here he was again lonely, heart-broken.

This night was the worst night of his life, he will never forget it. This night took the love of his life. He hates his life.

####################################################################################

He dug his hands in his pocket to take the ring which he was planning to present her that night. He looked at it thinking about how it would look on her fingers? He glanced up to see the couple making out on the dance floor. Then he returned his attention back to the ring in his hand. It's useless now. He threw the ring and walked towards the exit.

He was happy for the couple. He was happy to know that girl brought him back to sanity. He was happy for his brother and his new sister-in-law. Let the heavens shower them with bless sings and happiness. But the thing which he regretted the most was the fact that he had been a coward all this time, he didn't even the courage to confess his love. How sick of him! But now it's all over and he is entering into a new journey like the newly married couple. He wishes himself Good Luck. Bye Juvia Lockser and welcome Juvia Fullbuster.

###################################################################################

_**Reviews are appreciated. Because reviews gives a warm feeling. So guys please don't hesitate and drop a review. Thanks Jomary for your suggestions**__**.**_** ^_^**


End file.
